Protostar's SuperMall-in-the-Sky
Protostar's SuperMall-in-the-Sky is a solo/group adventure that can only be accessed during the Protostar's Winterfest event. Players enter the event via a teleporter located in each faction's city (Illium or Thayd) in the main event area. Once the player or players have entered the adventure, they will be asked to move to a specified location (shown on the map) to begin. The player(s) will need to complete 5 different random mini-events before moving on to the 'Main Event Extravaganza". The Events: "These Deals are Literally Going Fast" :Freeze fast moving Deals with the Patented Price Gun before they are gone. This event starts in the Gift Tower Center. Players will right-click on the fast moving mobile present displays and collect the 'deals' from them before they explode. Players will see a telegraph appear on the ground below the 'deals' and moments later, the 'deal' is no longer clickable. Completion in under two minutes will grant a "Mega Savings" bonus. Catching Festive Slanks :This event takes place in the Ferris Wheel Heights. Players will need to use a net and capture slanks. The net can be activate using 'T' on the keyboard. This will produce a target that players can move over the slank and mouse click to use the net. For the bonus, players will also need to collect gifts from the slank nests on the ground and capture the unique Mall Slank. Both of the bonus events are timed. Shop Till You Drop :This event starts in the Gift Tower Center. Players will be instructed to gather gifts from around the store and carry them to the golden chests. Different gifts have a different weight and the more players carry, the slower the player moves. The heavier the item however, the more it is worth. There are speed buffs randomly placed in the room for players to collect to help speed them back up. Players will need to complete the even in under four minutes for the bonus. Reprogramming Corrupted Bots :The Bots have gone haywire and started dropping prices on merchandise. Poor Papa Phineas is in a panic! Players will need to reprogram the Corrupted Bots by getting close to them and using the 'T' ability. Sound easy? Nope! Microbots are everywhere and have a pretty wide AOE that will cause players 'Confusion' which distorts the players use of the movement keys and remaps them temporarily causing players to move in unexpected directions, usually right into another microbot, and these little guys are everywhere you want to be. Dont forget to look for Corrupted Bots upstairs. For the bonus, players will need to rescue 5 store employees before the specified time runs out. Doorbuster Event :Players will need to break down the doors of four different stores but the event is the same once inside. Players will use their damage abilities to break as many gifts as possible. Don't forget to vacuum up loot as it's the loot that fills the meter, not the actual breakage. As each store is completed, players will be instructed to move on. Complete all four stores within the time limit for the bonus. Toy Bot Event :Nobody wants a toy bot with a drained battery, right? In this event, located inside the Batteries Not Included Store, players will need to use the "Patented Ptrotostar Limited Impact Recharging Beam" to recharge the bots by using 'T' on the keyboard. Players will need to use the "Patented Buoyant Battery Booster" floating in the room to recharge their beam between bots, all the while avoiding the Security Mines. To complete the bonus, players will need to complete the event within the time limit. Annual BOGO Sale Event :In this event, players will need to jump through matching pairs of BOGO gift plushies using the supplied hoverboard to eliminate them from the store and score a point. To complete the bonus, players will need to complete the event within the time limit. Chain Store Event :This event takes place on the second level in the Gift Tower Center. Players will need to retrieve the merchandise while avoiding the security system. The security consists of bots both on the ground and on top of boxes. If the player steps within the range of the bots, they will be 'chained' to the bot and will need to hold the appropriate key (W, S, A, D) to get loose. To complete both bonuses, players will need to complete the event within the time limit and without getting hit by a chain. Fire Sale Event :The Snowman Centerpiece in the center of the room has gone haywire and is throwing fireballs at the merchandise. Players will need to retrieve snow from the base of the snowman and throw it on the fire using the targeted ability on their temporary action set. To complete the bonus, players will need to complete the event within the time limit. Main Event Showroom Protecting Purchases :Players will be faced with four festive turrets that will need to be destroyed, followed by two Holiday Hyper Bots and then a Patent-Pending Proto Probe. There is no bonus for the Main Event. "Wishing you Many Happy Returns!" (Returns not allowed) Gallery Winterfest 2015 (20).png Winterfest 2015 (19).png Winterfest 2015 (18).png Winterfest 2015 (17).png Winterfest 2015 (16).png Winterfest 2015 (15).png Winterfest 2015 (14).png Winterfest 2015 (13).png Winterfest 2015 (12).png Winterfest 2015 (11).png Winterfest 2015 (10).png Winterfest 2015 (9).png Winterfest 2015 (8).png Winterfest 2015 (7).png Winterfest 2015 (6).png Winterfest 2015 (5).png Winterfest 2015 (4).png Hot Mechandise - Supermall in the sky.png Category:Dungeons and Raids Category:Events